Mistaken
by envyandlies
Summary: Tristan DuGrey had always got what he wanted..until Rory Gilmore that is. Trory. AU
1. Intro

Okay so this is my new story. It's about how Tristan has just started at Chilton and he meets Rory. It's kinda a rocky meeting and Rory doesn't really like him that much but for some reason she is drawn to him. And Tristan realises this and decides that Rory is going to be his next project much to her dismay.

Tristan is his normal cocky self and Rory is her innocent self. I had to include Paris in this one though because what is a Trory without Paris and her _interesting_ self?

Anyway I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

**Intro.**

-

So this was her life. Rory Gilmore, sixteen years old, and she was already sick of it.

Two months ago her mother had decided that she was going to get married to Christopher because they had sorted through their differences and 'loved' each other. Which didn't go down well with Rory, she was okay with the fact that her parents were getting back together. It was the fact that Lorelai had just given up on her relationship with Luke so easily.

Christopher's business had taken a turn for the worse and no matter how much he lied and said that everything was okay, Lorelai would just nod and stick by him. It pissed Rory off to no end. So finally when his whole business collapsed and he had to sell his apartment, Lorelai suggested that he should move to Stars Hollow and live with them.

She had started Chilton over a year ago and it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, it didn't take that long to get used to it and for everyone to get used to her. She had made friends with three girls Paris, Louise and Madeline and made an enemy in the shape of Summer Maxwell. Other than that the school area was fine and she was starting to get to know her father again, but sometimes when she ran into Luke it would make her feel guilty and Rory would ignore Christopher for days.

And yet as she walked the halls of Chilton her life still seemed so empty. She had friends, family and a good home life but still there was something missing.

"I can't believe Anna Robinson got a boob job!" Louise exclaimed as she, Paris, Rory and Madeline stopped at their lockers, "I mean I thought she was big enough. It's making me rethink my decision of getting it done. Look at all the attention she's getting!"

"Louise," Paris started, turning her full attention to her dim-witted friend, "Do I have to remind you of the two hour lecture they gave us in health class? About how were not even fully developed yet?"

Louise groaned, "No thank you."

"I second that." Rory said laughing them, "Louise I really don't understand why you would want to do that to your body." Rory said, slightly irked

"Who's that with your brother?" Madeline asked Louise, pointing to the area of Daniel Grant and his sport groupies.

"Oooh new guy, he looks hot." Louise gushed, before re-adjusting her push-up bra, grabbing Madeline's hand and pulling her towards the group.

"Why is it they always think with their hormones and not their brains?" Rory asked amused.

"What brains? The only thing in their heads is air," Paris replied while putting her books into her locker and turned towards a chuckling Rory, "Come on, Louise had got to be the most naive girl in Hartford and Madeline is the most……flighty."

Rory laughed, "It's good to know that you're their true friend. And what prey tell am I?"

It was Paris' turn to laugh now. "You're the good girl that has yet to rebel."

"Okay. Oh looks like Louise is getting right in there with the new guy." Rory said, indicating towards where Louise was currently trying to work her magic by pushing her breasts as far up as possible into the new guys face, who didn't seem to mind.

"God could she be more desperate? I feel like you're the only normal one I can trust not to throw yourself at every guy you see." Paris said as she shut her locker, turning to face Rory as they walked in the direction of the cafeteria which just so happened to be next to Louise and the group.

"Thanks…I think. Anyway you should really thank Dean for that. He's the one who swept me off my feet, and then dumped me." Rory replied, mock dreaminess and then her voice when cold.

"Ah the born again bastard." Paris said cryptically, grapping a pen out of her bag and quickly scribbling something to her hand.

"Isn't that a religious quote? Are you allowed to say bastard in the same sentence" Rory asked, trying to ignore that it was about Dean. "I still can't believe he found Buddha."

"He's like that jock guy out of Roswell."

"You watch Roswell?" Rory asked amused at the look of embarrassment that came to Paris' face.

"No." Paris mumbled.

"Don't worry Paris. I used to watch Roswell but only because Brendan Fehr and his hotness."

Paris merely shrugged, "Whatever. Looks like were being sought out." She said pointing towards the doors near the cafeteria.

Rory looked up and saw that Madeline was waving them over, "Ah do we really want to go and hang out wit the jocks? Wait, maybe you do. I hear you and James Newman seem to be getting on just fine."

"What!?" Paris screeched, "Who the fuck has been saying that!" She said catching the attention of a couple of students, "I hate him, he is a pompous, over-controlling and arrogant-"

Rory cut her off as her cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment, from all the weird stares they were getting, "_Paris_ would you shut up." She hissed

Paris looked at her like she was crazy for talking to her like that then noticed all the students looking at her, "What the hell are you all staring at!" She said before stalking past the group and into the cafeteria. Rory found herself right in front of the group.

"What's up with Paris?" Madeline asked and then laughed a little.

"I might have mentioned something about James Newman, "She whispered to Madeline so James who was standing across from them, wouldn't hear. "I'm starting to think really does have a thing for him."

"Thing for who?" Louise asked as she turned towards Rory.

"Oh Paris has a thing for-"

Before Madeline could finish the rest of her sentence Rory's hand had clamped over her mouth, catching the attention of everyone else.

"Jake Gyllenhaal." Rory finished, "Paris has a thing for Jake Gyllenhaal. Ever since Brokeback Mountain she loves him." She said nervously, taking her hand off of Madeline's mouth and wiping her hand on her skirt from the lip-gloss that came off Madeline's lips.

Madeline sent Rory a confused look before finally putting it all together and laughing nervously before nodding, "Yeah."

Louise looked at them like they were crazy, "Whatever. Rory you haven't met Tristan yet." Louise said excitedly.

"Who?"

Louise laughed, "Rory this is Tristan DuGrey." Louise pointed at the new guy standing next to her, a seductive grin on her face as she ran a hand down his chest.

"Hi." Was all she said, and his smirk grew even bigger as he looked her over, licking his lips. Rory crossed her arms self-consciously and cleared her throat. Before looking him over quickly so no one would notice.

He looks about 6'1, with blond spiky hair that looked like he had ran his hand through it a couple of times. His Chilton uniform was out of place to say the least, his blazer hung loosely on his shoulders, he had no tie on and his undershirt could be seen clearly. Then she noticed his eyes, he had these icy blue eyes, and there was something different about him though, he had a certain carelessness, the way he just stood there.

Paris suddenly appeared next to her, "Rory." She says calmly.

Before Rory can say anything to her, two of the guys started to hug each other before turning towards Paris, "I don't know how to quit you," One of the girls of the group laughed as they said it in their best southern accents and Rory's hands instantly went to her face as she cursed under her breath.

"God,"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Paris said her irritation unmaskable.

One guy cleared his throat, "We heard you liked that Jake guy outta Brokeback Mountain."

Paris' face scrunched up in distaste, "Who told you that?"

The guy looked scared at Paris' tone before looking in Rory direction quickly, "Rory." He said simply.

Paris just looked at Rory in confusion and Rory laughed nervously "Um……I think I hear someone calling me. Gotta go." She said before taking off towards their next class.

"Madeline?" Paris asked once she shook her head not being bothered to understand Rory right now; she then turned her attention to Madeline. Who looked like she would rather be anywhere than next to Paris at that moment, "Madeline." She repeated when the girl didn't answer.

"Oh I can't take this!" She cried out in frustration, "Rory told me why you stormed into the cafeteria and then Louise came up and asked who and I was about to tell them that you liked James but Rory saved me from embarrassing you." Madeline said relieved to get all of that out. Suddenly her face went from calm to horrified realising her mistake, "Oh, my God. Paris…" She started but was only met with a death glare before Paris practically ran to her next class.

Louise laughed hysterically, "Nice one Madeline."

-

The cafeteria was especially busy today, probably because it was either be in the cafeteria or go outside and get hounded by fly's, damn this beginning of summer heat wave.

Louise was sitting over by Tristan and the large group that had formed around him, god the guy had only been there for less that four hours and he was already like the king of Chilton.

"Poor Martin Sheen getting replaced by Tristan already," Madeline said, while picking out five more fries

"Well he has been _king_ for what? A year now? I remember when I first started here he was just being 'crowned'." Rory mused, shuddering at the memory.

Just days after starting Chilton Rory had made the big mistake of Going to the bathroom during fifth period. She was confused when she noticed everyone looking at her weirdly when she asked and when Paris shot her a withering look, but shrugged it off. When she finally got to the nearest bathroom she opened the door and saw something she never ever wanted to see again, Summer Maxwell, the Chilton queen, giving Martin Sheen, the new king, a blow job. That's when she and Summer became true enemies.

When she got back to her class flushed the whole school knew what she had witnessed. Apparently everyone knows not to go to the bathroom during fifth period when there is about to be a crowning. She saw Paris later that day she said she tried to warn her with_ that_ look.

Madeline laughed, "I totally remember that. Your face when you came back into class was priceless."

Rory snorted, "Yeah well no one mentioned the fifth period rule to me when I first started."

"I tried to warn you." Paris said in a cold tone.

"Oh Paris you can't still be mad at me," Rory tried to reason with her, "It's Madeline's fault." She accused.

"Hey!" Madeline defended, "I don't want her against me!"

"Whatever." Paris muttered. "Oh great her comes Louise, the king and some of his lackies." Paris said irritated. Without a word they all sat down.

Rory cringed as Summer sent her a glare, "Hey Louise." Rory greeted.

"Hey," Louise smiled. "Don't mind if we join you? Tristan wanted to get away from all the fuss."

"Nah it's okay. Rory was just blaming me because Paris is mad at her."

"Well it is your fault for blabbing to half the school!" Rory fumed before turning away from Madeline but not before sending her a glare which Madeline returned.

"Did you know that Tristan has been kicked out of seven boarding schools? I was like totally shocked. I mean do you know how hot that is!" Louise gushed, grinning at Tristan, who only shrugged and looked away.

"Really? I didn't even know there were seven schools in Hartford." Madeline said, twirling her hair around her finger and smiling at him.

God what was with everybody? The girls either threw themselves at him like he was god or followed him around like little puppies. And the guys all wanted to be him, in the new 'king' of Chilton's group. It was a rule that when you become the new 'king' you got to pick who you run with. Summer was an obvious choice because she was the 'queen' and you **had** to run with her whether you wanted to or not.

Louise sighed. "Madeline the whole reason it's called boarding school is because they ship you off to another country."

"Louise, I'm not even going to bother." Paris groaned at Louise's stupidity and returned to her book, ignoring everyone else at the table.

"So Rory is it?" Tristan asked, although it was more like a statement. He knew exactly who she was.

Rory looked away from the soda can she was currently trying to occupy herself with and turned her attention to Tristan, begrudgingly.

"Yeah," Rory said uncomfortably and started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Tristan there is absolutely no reason to talk to Gilmore. She doesn't talk to anyone unless it's necessary." Summer said sending a snide smirk in Rory's direction.

"Oh Summer why don't you shut your sultry little trap and go find someone to blow." Paris spoke up sending a death glare at Summer. Even though Paris was mad at Rory she would never let Summer bad mouth one of her friends.

"What's the matter Gellar? Not getting any?" Summer replied bitingly, completely ignoring Paris insult or at least trying to.

Paris promptly shut her book and looked directly at Summer. Rory knew what was going to happen. Paris would end up in a full blow argument but Summer would win as always because she knew that Paris didn't want to get in trouble for fighting and ruin her chances of getting into Harvard.

"Paris." Rory muttered warningly, "Harvard."

The look of pleasure and smugness of Summer's face was infuriating but Paris just opened her book back up and went back to ignoring everyone again.

She felt someone looking at her with a burning gaze; she lifted her eyes and met those blue eyes. He was smirking at her again, why did he keep doing that? It made her feel really uncomfortable; there was something about him that made her not want to turn away.

She suddenly did though when somebody dropped their tray and food splattered everywhere, where Brad and his friends were sitting making people do the normal 'loser' coughs and loud laughter. Rory quickly stood up not being able to stand his intense gaze anymore. Louise looked at her quizzically.

"Where you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rory lied, avoiding his gaze still.

Paris eyes sparkled, "Make sure you check the stalls first." She said the fake sweetness sweeping through.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Rory said sarcastically as she stood up and headed for the exit.

"I'm just trying to warn you, remember what happened last time!" She herd Paris call.

-

Rory had been sitting in the library for half an hour now her main mission avoiding Tristan, she knew absolutely nothing about him but somehow he would not leave her alone and it was starting to get really annoying. He was in nearly all her classes excluding Gym and English lit. And now here he was hiding out in the library just to get some peace Rory had a feeling he wouldn't be caught dead in a library.

Oh how she loved free period. She decided now would be a good time to catch up on some extra credit work. But as usual that didn't work out because she could sense his presence even before he made himself noticed. The only reason she new it was him was because of _that _feeling again. That he was watching her.

"This is classified as stalking, you know." She said without looking up from her book but flipping the page and pretending to read when really she was wondering how he was going to explain this one.

He just laughed carelessly as he flipped the chair across from her and mounted it. "I think I know why you're so nervous around me."

She still didn't look up from her book, "Why would I be nervous around you? I don't even know you." She said her voice serious.

"I know you though,"

This time Rory laughed while flipping her book shut and sighing, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Your name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third but you like to be called Rory. You were named after your mother who was apparently on way too many painkillers; you moved schools less that a year ago because you were too smart for your towns little public school." He started and was then cut of by Rory,

"And how do you know this about me?"

"Would you let me finish? You're sixteen years old soon to be seventeen. You love to read. You just broke up with your boyfriend two weeks ago. And you're a virgin." He said the last part with a low satisfied voice, as if he knew it would make her embarrassed.

Her cheeks flushed, "What is your problem exactly?"

"I haven't got a problem. I was just explaining how I know you. Which I think I did quite well since you haven't denied or corrected me about anything."

"You know a few lousy details about my life, so what." She said, trying to play off that what he had just said about her meant nothing. "Anyway my point was that I didn't know you, not the other way around." She stood up making her chair screech at the friction and moved towards the bookshelves and focusing all of her attention on retrieving a book blocking out the feeling she was experiencing with just the way he was looking at her, running her fingers down the spine of one.

She felt his warm breath on her neck, the sensation causing her to shiver as his hands landed on her hips slowly pulling her back until her body touched his. Trying to suppress an gasp not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing she was affected, guessing that it would add to his satisfaction. He clamped a hand over her mouth as his other worked it's way down her thigh suppressing her gasp.

"Shhh," He hushed, "You don't seem so innocent…"

Those five words seem to awaken something in her, anger. With all her might she pushed on the bookshelf causing them to stumble back and hit the opposite shelf. Tristan tried to balance himself while Rory straightened up her skirt.

The truth was she had done more with Dean before they broke up in fact she was even about sleeping with him, that's how much she had loved him but just days after their break-up she realised she loved him but wasn't _in_ love with him. With Tristan it was so different. She had only just met him but there was something about the way he looked at her. Like when she looked into his eyes she could see what he wanted to do to her. And to be honest it scared the hell out of her.

Without another word or glance at Tristan she picked up her book bag and hurried out of the library.

-

Rory had managed to avoid Paris for the rest of the day after the old talk in the cafeteria she didn't have the energy. Even though Madeline had told her what happened and to be prepared. It was now the end of the day and most of the students had gone, the only reason she was still there was her Physics lesson had run late thanks to Tristan. Stupid Mr Threshold had decided that because Rory was the top of her class he could help Tristan catch up.

And as she made her way out of the door she noticed him, sighing she made her way to her locker, opened it and put a couple of books in there, not even giving him a glance.

"Hey." She heard him say not wanting to turn around and have yet another annoying confrontationand yet for some reason she still turned to him.

He was leaning against the opposite lockers, his now trademark smirk on his face.

Rory just scowled at him, "What do you want?"

"Your abstinence is a total turn on." He said bluntly, still smirking as he freely checked her out, licking his lip in approval. That was when she really started to get annoyed. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. And treating like one.

"God," She said through gritted teeth. And she didn't hear him say anything so assumed he had moved on. Then she felt his hot breath on her neck, she spun round in shock only to be met with his solid chest, "What the hell do you think your doing." She demanded, trying to push him away but with no luck.

He didn't say anything all he did was lean forward causing her to move backwards until her back hit the lockers. "Just relax, Mary."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and somehow managed to roll her eyes. "You know my name isn't Mary." She said, not really knowing why he made that assumption, desperately trying to get out of his embrace pushing on his shirt, and she could feel her breath catch in her throat as he pushed his body into hers.

"Hmm It's suits you though." He said moving one of his hands from the locker and placing it on her hip sending shivers down her spine.

"Whatever. Now would you move away from me." She demanded, this was definitely invading her personal space. "I swear if you do not get away from me I will scream so loud that everyone in a ten mile radius will be able hear me." She threatened,

His eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement but he still pulled her as close as possible. "Aw Mary the way you think astounds me."

"Move" She gritted out angered by his new nickname for her. Realising that one of his hands had moved she sidestepped away from him, shutting her locker and swiftly making her way out of the building, but hearing his quick footsteps behind didn't really surprise her. Rory knew he wasn't one to give up easily.

She felt a hand on her elbow and in seconds was up against the stone wall that was located down the side of Chilton; she looked at him like he was crazy after all she didn't know that much about him so maybe he was.

His eyes had this dangerous glint in them, "That wasn't nice. I was talking to you."

"No. You were sexually harassing me." She corrected a fake smile on her face once again trying in vain to push him away.

"No if I was harassing you, I would be fucking you up against this wall. Even then it wouldn't be harassment because I can guarantee you would be edging me on, begging me to fuck you harder-" He was cut off when Rory's hand slapped against his face leaving him with a stinging sensation. "Well Rory I never did expect you to get rough just yet but I must say that I am now looking more forward to fucking you now I know you like it rough." He sneered, shaking his head trying to get rid of the stinging sensation.

"Get away from me." She said in a strangely calm voice, she was shocked to say the least. She had just slapped someone, he deserved it but never had she ever hit a person before.

All he did was smirk evilly, "You Rory Gilmore are my next project. I'm going to have you, in every way possible. You are gonna be mine, and there's nothing you can do to change that not that you would want to I mean look at me." He said cockily.

"You're discussing and you will never, _ever_ have me in that way or any way. So you might as well get whatever crazy mind games you have in your head out of it. I wouldn't let you touch me; you wouldn't now were it not for that fact that I'm pinned against this wall. Now move."

He looked at her as if staring right through her. "See you later, Mary." He said before pushing himself off the wall and walking over to his car and getting in, but not before giving her a wink.

She could barely believe what had just happened. He had treated her like she was a possession. Rory felt dirty. No one had ever talked to her like that. He bugged her all day with his stares and repulsive innuendos about what he wanted to do to her, had he not noticed the glares. No he had that's why he was doing it.

Tristan had a mission and so did she. Rory's mission was to beat him at his own game.


	2. When Nothing Makes Sense

**Chapter 2**

**When Nothing Makes Sense.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly I own nothing. Oh what I would give to own CMM and all his major hotness. –sigh-_

_**Reviews: **__Wow thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review. It really means a lot to me. ;)_

_**Josie **__- Sorry if it was unclear to you. Rory didn't sleep with Dean, she was just thinking about it_

**_A/N_** _This chapter has a serious amount of Trory. I feel you all deserve it since you waited patiently for this chapter. I had fun writing this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it._

-

Friday. Everyone loves Friday. Normally Rory wasn't bothered but since Tristan started Chilton a couple of weeks ago she cherished Fridays. One nice thing had come from knowing Tristan. She made some new friends; they probably thought she was cool because Tristan kept trying to hand out with her.

Jake. One of Tristan's groupies and probably the only guy friend Rory had. He was her mentor when she first came to Chilton. It was weird because Jake's on the Basketball team and normally they would never be caught hanging out with somewhat of a bookworm like Rory so is was quite refreshing.

"Dude, he totally looked like Freddy Krueger. Seriously his face was all burnt." Jake laughed as they walked over to the lunch table where Paris, Louise and Madeline were having some kind of argument.

"I don't see how that's funny. I mean he must have had an accident to get his face burnt like that." Rory frowned, setting down her lunch tray and sitting in-between Jake and Madeline.

"He tried to light a fart and it backfired into his face." Jake said between uncontrollable laughter causing Rory to let out a little chuckle, "Come on you know it's hilarious. He lost his eyebrows as well."

"Jake, sometimes I think you belong in a mental institution. Your sense of humour shows how utterly stupid you really are. So why don't you go back and sit with your jock friends, huh?" Paris spat spitefully, sending a steely glare at Jake.

"Paris!" Rory yelled, outraged and confused at the way she was behaving. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"James Newman asked her to the dance and she refused thinking he was asking her for a dare. Only to find out that he actually wanted her to go with him because he _really_ likes her." Louise whispered then continued when she noticed Paris wasn't listening. "I have no idea why though. Look at her she's like a major prude it's not like James is going to get some."

Jake started laughing again causing Paris to sharply turn her head towards them, glaring intensely. Jake quickly put his hands up in defence.

"Louise was just telling me about the time Rory walked in on Summer giving Martin head." He said trying to contain his laughter when Rory's cheeks flushed bright red. "That's why I started laughing."

"Whatever." Paris muttered and turned all her attention back to ignoring them.

"Are you going to Colin's party tonight? I hear he has like the biggest swimming pool in New Haven, a sauna, stables and a private room that has strippers in it for special occasions. I wonder if there are guy strippers. That would be so hot." Madeline said, while eyeing up a guy across the cafeteria.

Jake was the first to confirm that he was going, saying that it was mandatory seen as he was on the Basketball team and they all had to make an appearance otherwise the would be deemed 'lower' to their peers which of course made Paris brake into one of her rants about peer pressure.

Rory wasn't listening though she was too interested in Tristan. He just walked into the cafeteria with Summer. Rory felt a pang of jealousy in her chest- Wait. What the hell? Jealous? Of Summer? No way………Maybe. Oh no he's walking over here.

"Hello ladies. Jake. Mary." Tristan said smoothly as he sat down next to Rory draping an arm around her shoulders which he tried to shrug off but he wasn't letting her.

"Mary? Who the hell is Mary? Tristan man I think you're losing your mind." Jake said, a frown coming to his face in confusion.

"Just a little thing between Rory and me. I call her Mary and she calls me-"

"Spawn of Satan, ass, idiot, moron, do you need more because the list goes on forever." Rory spat with narrowed eyes as she tried to get out of his embrace but it was just too hard he had her trapped in. "God, would you move!"

Tristan laughed, "I was actually going to say you call me God but you just proved my point thanks baby." He said smirking.

"Don't call me baby and get away from me."

"Baby that's not what you were saying last week. If I remember correctly you were telling me not to stop. What's happened since then?"

"Okay you are obviously not getting what Rory is saying." Paris started getting annoyed that he was being so vulgar, "Rory doesn't seem interested in what you are proposing and I know Rory she's like my right hand. And what you're saying? There is no way she would be caught dead near a player like you. So do yourself a favour and walk away."

Tristan actually looked shocked for a second but just a quickly as it was there it was gone again and replaced with amusement. He was looking at Paris like she had grown a second head.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I didn't know Rory had a keeper." He spoke sarcastically, glaring are her in anger now.

"Listen here lover boy, it's obvious you have some kind of obsession with Rory and it is also way obvious she has absolutely no feelings towards you. I get the feeling you never get turned down and that is why you are being a major pain in the ass."

"Wow, Paris retract the claws." Jake muttered, standing up and signalling to Rory that he was leaving this messed up situation, shaking his head in amusement as he walked out the cafeteria doors.

Rory watched Jake walk away and wondered how she got herself into this situation. She only wanted to have a quiet lunch with her friends and then Tristan came over and ruined things once again.

"Tristan, can you please leave? We were just trying to have lunch and you always have to march up here and ruin that. So please leave." Rory begged him, her eyes silently pleading with him.

Tristan scoffed at her, like he was gonna give up that easily and then he saw her eyes. Those blue orbs pleading with him. He had never seen anyone look at him like that so without another word he stood up and walked back over to his normal table and they watched as Summer came up to him and sat on his lap whispering into his ear.

"Well that was interesting." Louise spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

Rory looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Okay I've known Tristan for a few weeks now and I have never seen him give up like that before. And then snap one very intense look from our dear Rory and he obeys. If I didn't know any better I'd say he actually had feelings for Rory." Louise said surprising herself with the words coming out of her mouth.

"No way. Tristan DuGrey? I heard he had sex with an entire cheerleading squad at his last school and took apart one teachers car and then put it back together." Madeline said wide eyed as she looked at a bewildered Rory.

"So?" Louise pushed not really knowing what she meant.

"He rebuilt it in one of the science classrooms." Madeline laughed as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever heard of.

"Seriously? Oh, my god that is so cool. It totally beats what Martin Sheen did last year with Bancover High's mascot. Everyone thought he deserved a medal now we all know what Chilton has been missing."

Rory cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Um guys I just remembered I have to make some finishing touches to my article for the newspaper."

"It looked good to me." Paris said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I know it's good but I, I want it to be great. You of all people should know how important the paper is. I'll see you in last period." Rory started stuttering nervously at their confused and knowing gazes, "What?"

Louise smirked at her, "Nothing. No I just think that maybe just maybe you are a little affected by Tristan and what I just said. Ooh has Rory got a crush on Tristan." Louise sing-songed.

"I can honestly say that I have no feelings whatsoever for Tristan." Rory reassured them, sending them a shaky smile.

"Like he would ever even give you a second glance." Summer said nastily easing herself down onto the seat opposite Rory and next to Madeline. "Look at you. You're a virgin and believe me when I say you would not know how to pleasure a man like Tristan it takes a certain woman."

"Well when you find one be sure to let him know." Louise shot back a grin forming when she saw the sour look on Summer's face.

"You know Grant," Summer said leaning forward towards Louise," Wally George had been going around telling everyone how crap you are at fucking. He rated you a 5." She let out a taunting laugh. "5? Emily Connors got a 6 and she only has one boob."

Paris burst out laughing, "Wally George? That's funny I swear he moved school last year."

Summer looked stumped for a moment and then recovered, "We all got an email-"

"An email? Give me a break. Why don't you get the hell away from us and go back over to your little 'posse' I'm sure they're missing you terribly." Paris said, waving sarcastically when Summer slammed her fist on the table before furiously walking back over to her table. "That girl seriously pisses me off. No wonder she's known for giving head. No one can put up with her mouth longer than that."

"Paris have I ever told you how much I love you sometimes? You are like the most awesome friend ever." Louise said gratefully and smiled warmly at her.

Madeline pouted, "What about me?"

Louise turned towards her and rolled her eyes, "Madeline you the most awesome friend when I'm in a fashion crisis and need a shopping buddy. And Rory you are an awesome friend when I need someone to talk to and do my homework."

"I never do your homework."

"Oh I meant to ask you, can you please do my History homework? I have to go shopping for a Spring Fling dress and alone thanks to Madeline, I am so not going to risk her having the same dress as me. Again," Louise replied sending a glare to Madeline who smiled innocently.

"Hmm let me see……No. Anyway I really have to go and check out my article so I guess I'll see you guys later." Rory quickly excused herself and walked toward the exit.

Once outside she didn't really know what to do. There was another 10 minutes of lunch. Rory sighed and started walking towards the library, she got about half way when she heard someone call her name.

Slowly she turned around and saw Tristan jogging up to her. When he finally reached her he smiled. And this wasn't a fake smile like he normally showed. This was genuine. She watched as he shaved both his hands into his pockets and stood there calmly.

"Hi," She said hesitantly

"Hey. Listen I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," She chuckled when he didn't answer straight away, "What?"

"Are you going to the party tonight?" He said like it was the most natural thing in the world, this time he had his trademark smirk back into place.

Rory looked up at him surprised, "Um I was thinking about it. Paris, Louise and Madeline are going to maybe. Not really my scene you know? Not really into Chilton parties…" She mumbled nervously while playing with the hem of her shirt.

Tristan laughed at her rambling, "I just wanted to know if you were gonna be there. And don't go jump into one of those Rory conclusions, okay? "

She nodded, "Now I have something to ask, why did you back off back there if the cafeteria with Paris? Not that I'm not grateful because I am but it's just totally not like you."

He shrugged his shoulders but grinned like an idiot, "Oh so now you know what I'm like, Mary? See I knew we could do this."

"Huh?" She asked confused, rubbing at her tired eyes, "Knew we could do what?"

"See I think you really like me. But we have all these obstacles in the way. Summer, your abstinence, the whole you think I'm sick thing. Here's the thing though there is no me and Summer. Sure we've hooked up a couple of times-"

She cut him of disgustedly, "I really don't wanna hear this."

"Don't interrupt. I think I couple get you to open those dimpled knees to me if you would just let me _in_. No pun intended." He laughed.

"God you really haven't changed. I thought you were actually starting to act like a normal human being but damn fooled me again. But no your still the egotistical jerk who won't give up. Well I'm sick of it. And I'm not going to stand for it anymore."

"Whoa Mare, where is all this hostility coming from?" He looked like he wanted to say more but was cut off by a shrill scream.

"Tristan!"

Tristan's eyes perked up and it was like a light bulb went off in his head. As Summer rounded the corner and stopped next to him he pulled her close slamming her body into his and kissed her roughly. Rory wanted to smack that smirk off his face or at least vomit at the sight of Tristan and Summer making out.

Summer either didn't seem to be bothered that he was being kind of rough and she didn't even seem irked that he was doing it in front of Rory. "Baby, why are you out here with _her_? It's the virgin thing right? Whatever. I thought we were going to skip next period and go play hooky. I wanna play hooky." She whined like a small child causing Rory to cringe.

"God." She muttered, hoping neither of them had heard her but when she looked up she saw Tristan's amused smirk.

"You're welcome to join us Mare. We won't do anything too law breaking I promise."

"As _fun _as that sounds," She said sarcastically, "I have better things to do with my time." And without missing a beat she walked briskly towards the Chilton news room door, but still hearing Tristan telling her to dress up nice for him tonight.

-

Hell. Rory was in hell. Paris somehow managed to convince her to come to the party; it was kind of a ritual thing every Friday they would meet up at one of the richest kid's private houses. Rory had asked Jake once why the cops never busted it for underage drinking and he told her that everyone knew that the cops wouldn't show up because of how much these families donate to the police foundation.

Jake. The idiot decided that he was going to actually listen to his coach for once and go to the gym instead of being here for her moral support. Rory understood though Jake wasn't much of a party guy as much as he tried to brag about it. Truth was he hated them and thought they were a complete waste of time. That made two of them then.

She had to admit it though the Chilton parties were fun. There was always some drama waiting to happen normally someone breaks up or some drunken guys have a fight. Always eventful.

When they arrived Rory was feeling quite good. She decided to go for the simple look, above the knee jean skirt with a light blue cami and a simple pair of wedges. Actually they weren't even hers they were Lorelai's and she had sternly told Rory that if they ended up with puke on them at the end of the night she was dead.

"Hey guys. Rory, I can't believe you came wearing _that_. You aren't trying to impress someone are you?" Louise greeted as she sat down at the table that Rory and Paris were occupying.

Rory looked down at her clothes again self-consciously, "What do you mean?"

"Does the name Tristan ring any bells?" Louise teased her then downed the rest of her pink drink.

Rory looked up in shock, "What?"

"It's totally obvious you like him, I mean what's not to like. And he seems to want you for whatever crazy ass reason. I guess you would be kinda hot together. You the innocent one, him the dangerous. I bet Tristan could teach you a lot of things." Louise said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Louise you are more wrong than you have ever been in your entire life. He is disgusting. You should have heard the things he said to me." Rory rebutted, she only told Paris who already hated Tristan because he said she looked like Chloe Sevigny and Paris took that as an insult.

"Louise have you ever tried to think with whatever you have inside that little head of yours?" Paris muttered.

"You think I have a little head?" Louise asked mortified, quickly pulling a mirror out of her bag and inspecting her head.

"That should keep her occupied until a hot guy willing to sleep with her comes along."

"Paris you are a genius." Rory laughed, glad that she and Paris were back on speaking terms after lunch and the whole James Newman fiasco.

Just then Madeline came running up to them the guy she was dancing with a minute ago was now dancing with another girl and Madeline looked crushed. She sat down on the seat next to Rory and pouted.

"I hate guys." She said sending a glare back towards the guy and added more vodka to her drink as she watched them grind together.

About an hour passed and they didn't move from that table. Paris and Madeline were having a debate about how useless guys were and Madeline was only agreeing with her because of that guy. Rory on the other hand was not paying attention. She was more focused on looking at Tristan.

She noticed him as soon as he walked in. Wearing jeans and a black button up shirt that showed of his abs he was hard to miss. She was drawn to him, which was an understatement, but he was so rude and off putting when they talked.

Whenever he touched her she felt something she never had with Dean. Rory found herself wanting him back. She found that when she felt that need she remembered her mission and how there was no way he was going to win.

"We're going to go and get a drink, do you want anything?" Paris asked as she and Madeline stood up.

Rory hesitated for a second, "Um…Sure I'll have a Bacardi and coke."

Paris looked overly surprised but nodded turn away and walking to the bar with Madeline.

"Hey there, sexy." A voice said from behind her and Rory stiffened, instantly knowing that voice. She hadn't expected him to come up to her yet, she noticed he was giving her those promising looks.

When Rory didn't say anything he sat in the seat that Paris was occupying moments earlier. Grinning from ear to ear he looked her over taking his time as his eyes traced her exposed legs.

"You know I love this outfit, it doesn't seem like something you would normally wear though. I'm starting to think you wore it just for me. You know how much I love your legs I couldn't stop looking at them when we first met." He explained, looking at her legs still and running his long fingers down them. "I can't wait to see you naked."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself before you actually get the point. Never. Going. To. Happen." She said slowly as if talking to a small child and flicking his fingers away.

"And I keep telling you. It is. And soon so you better get used to it."

Rory rolled her eyes at him and scoffed, "Is there something you wanted?"

"I want you." He said cockily, smirking at her angry glare and putting his hand on her knee pulling her towards him.

Rory let out a surprised gasp and he laughed whole heartedly, "Come on Mare, just give in already. You may be able to resist me now but what happens when that little voice inside your head starts to see things my way? I know you think about me non stop. Don't lie. I see it every time you look at me." He finished and started to lean in as she scowled trying to push away from him but not being able to succeed. He stood up, pulling her with him.

Rory quickly looked around and noticed that a few people were looking at her surprised. It's not everyday you see Rory –innocent- Gilmore with the king of Chilton in quite a compromising position. She looked back up at him only to see that he was lowering his mouth.

God he was so infuriating! Who does he think he is?

"What are you doing?" She spat, quickly turning her head when he tried to capture her lips, looking up at him in shock, "You need to seriously stop this. now." She said firmly.

"Or what? What you gonna do Mary?" He teased loving the look of pure hatred on her face, but still knowing not to take it seriously. Tristan knew how she really felt, the way every girl felt when he was around. It was just going to take time. When she said nothing he continued. "Would could you possibly do? Push me away? I'm never gonna give up."

Rory stared at him like he was crazy before shaking her head. "God you are deranged. You need help, your missing a few hundred thousand screws."

He threw his head back and laughed but it didn't sound like a normal laugh. It was evil. He was laughing at how naïve she was. Tristan DuGrey never gave up and he always got what he wanted.

"You laughing like a maniac just proved my point. Now move away from me or I'll scream." She threatened.

He moved his head down to her neck laying a light kiss that sent shivers up her spine then moving his lips up to her ear, "I'll see you later…Mary."

Rory watched as he placed another kiss behind her ear and then walk off towards the dance floor grabbing a random girl and started dancing roughly with her. For some reason Rory knew the night had only just begun.

-

"So I was like baby, calm down I wasn't doing nothin' just trying to have some fun." Some random guy slurred into her ear as she stood in line waiting to use the bathroom. "I don't get why she was so fucking uptight you know? She totally wanted it."

"Really." She said uninterested praying that whoever was in the freaking bathroom would hurry the hell up.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I could like see it in her eyes."

Finally the door opened and a drunken couple stumbled outside laughing as the girl tripped over her own foot. God she hated to think what they were doing in there. Rory swiftly moved away from the guy, walked into the bathroom and closed the door quickly and locked it when he tried to follow her in.

Leaning against it she sighed softly before moving over to the sink and splashing some water onto her face. She heard a loud knock on the door and groaned. There were other places for people to have sex.

Begrudgingly Rory wiped her face with a towel and walked towards the door unlocking it and expecting to see another drunken couple looking for a place to do their business. But instead she was the biggest pain in her ass. Tristan. God why couldn't he get a hint and leave her alone?

"Tristan I am so not in the mood-"

Rory was cut off when he pushed her backwards slamming the door closed and locking it. She looked at him in shock, why the hell was he doing this. Tristan smirked and licked his lisp as his eyes took in her appearance, his eyes staring extra long at her breasts moaning in approval and then groaning when she crossed her arms over them.

"Baby, have I told you how amazing you look? That skirt and tight top. God I just wanna ram you up against that wall and-"

She cut him off angrily, "Enough! You have got to stop this. I can't do it anymore leave me alone-"

Her words were silenced when his mouth crashed onto hers. Rory didn't say anything she was too stunned. She couldn't even push him away. She felt a burning need for him in the pit of her stomach. It must have been the two alcoholic drinks she had earlier or the adrenaline because after a moment she was kissing him back.

She balled the material of his shirt up into her tiny fists, moaning softly when his tongue glided over her lips and she happily parted them, loving the new feelings she was experiencing. He pulled her closer and Rory gasped at how hard he was.

"God I want you so bad." He grunted huskily moving his head down to suck on her neck, sucking hard making sure to leave his mark and then blowing lightly before moving back up to capture her mouth in a searing kiss their tongues battling for control savouring the feel of each others mouths. He was touching her as if she would run away any second yting to memorise the feel of her skin.

A knock interrupted them and Rory's eyes snapped open pushing him away, then touching her red and swollen lips. Shaking her head in disbelief of what she had just done with _him_.

"Oh, my God."

Tristan just stood there dumbly watching as she hastily unlocked the door and rushed out. Guess he was right about the running away thing. Not saying another word to him not even looking at him. Tristan wasn't even drunk he tried to stay sober because when he made is move on Rory he wanted to remember it. At least he had that memory.

She kissed him back. With tongue. Hmm maybe there was something more between them. All Tristan knew was that this wasn't the end. In fact it was only the beginning. Oh what fun Monday will be.

-

_**A/N**_ Well? What's the verdict? Worth a review? I really hope so. –Smiles sweetly-


	3. Yes or No?

**Chapter 3**

**Yes or No?**

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, nada, squat._

_**Reviews: **__I'm so glad some people actually like this story, thanks for the awesome reviews. _

_**A/N**_ _Kind of a long authors note, sorry._ _I've decided to change my penname so yeah, you know._ _My stupid laptop decided it wanted to make my life hell and crash so I lost the beginning of this chapter and I had to try and remember what I wrote, gah! I know I'm so stupid. Anyway this chapter is a little longer than the last because I love writing this story I have so much fun coming up with things to happen to Rory and Tristan. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also after the first two paragraphs the story with skip to Friday, the day of the dance, fun, fun, fun. _

_Don't worry about Tristan seeming a little off in the first part of the first paragraph; he'll be back to his normal asshole self by the third paragraph. ;)_

-

It was Monday afternoon and unsurprisingly all that came out of Tristan's mouth was taunts about Friday night. Rory didn't know what was worse the fact that he kept reminding her or that she liked him reminding her about it.

She'd gone from ignorance to anger (at herself) and was now entering denial. Denying it ever happened was proving to be harder said than done when he kept bringing it up and one of these days someone was going to overhear him. How would Rory get out of that one?

"Want to kiss me again?"

"God, do you have no shame? And you were the one that kissed me not the other way round. So your taunts mean nothing absolutely nothing. No more like you mean nothing to me so move on little boy." Rory said testily pushing him away from her slightly as she tried to open her locker, which he was leaning against.

Tristan smirked inwardly, moving so that he was standing in front of her a furious scowl on his face. "Really? Well as the saying goes, it takes two to tango. You weren't exactly pushing me away so don't fucking try it Rory." He spat harshly, trapping her between him and the lockers.

Rory gasped quietly, quickly looking around so see if anyone was watching and to her extraordinary luck the hallway was completely empty. She hadn't even heard the bell signalling for the next class go. Pushing against Tristan's chest she fought the urge to lean up and kiss him. Something was telling her to push against him harder and force him away but she couldn't. It was like she was powerless against him.

Suddenly Tristan playfully smiled and released her, causing her to fall backwards until her back hit the lockers, rather hard. Rory winced at the contact then wondered how she went from being pinned against the locker and then to willingly being in Tristan's arms.

"You know, I can't believe it's already time for the next dance. I don't think I'm ready for any more drama." Tristan snickered, changing the subject and Rory's eyes widened in surprise but she let a small smile grace her lips. Tristan took that as a good sign.

_Two can play at that game. _

"See I thought 'Tristan' and 'Drama' go together like bread and butter. You live on it. You are the 'King' of Chilton you must have know what kind of territory that brings. Endless amount of willing girls, the status not to mention the good rumours about how big your package is." Rory shrugged at the last bit, not missing the cocky smirk that appeared on Tristan's face.

"Hmm really? Tell me what these good rumours entail." Tristan said crossing his arms over his chest and allowing the smirk to widen when Rory laughed nervously.

"Lets see. Well the first rumour I heard was about your family and how they have the most money in the _entire_ world. Although I have to admit I didn't really pay much attention to that once since it was Melanie what's-her-face saying it and everybody know how much she exaggerates on her gossip."

"Ah yes, Melanie what's-her-face. I've heard about her, she has the father that owns some multi million-dollar oil company not as successful as they would like but what can you do. Anyway next rumour please."

"Okay. I know you're going to love this one. Summer made a comment about how you two have done it in every single classroom. Which in case you didn't know is a record." She nodded, smiling when he gave her a proud grin and then laughing when he motioned for her to continue obviously wanting to hear more. "Martin only got to about three quarters. That's why Summer secretly dumped him. But nobody knew that until Paris decided to let the whole school know."

"Ah Miss Gellar. I love out little talks. She really puts me in the mood."

"You like Paris?" Rory couldn't help the shocked look that came to her face and Tristan gave her a reassuring smirk.

"Don't worry Mary. You're still my number one girl. I just find Paris interesting."

"I, I didn't mean-" Rory stuttered nervously, looking anywhere but at _him_.

"Rory calm down. Now are there any more rumours? I love to hear about how much the Chilton whores love me."

Rory shot him a disgusted look before shaking her head and continuing. "One more. You know how out of the loop I am. Um there was a funny one about how you have four nipples."

The smirk that was on Tristan's face was now fully gone and he was glaring at her, "What? Who the fuck made that up? I swear to god if this means I get less attention I will kill the mother fucker that made that stupid ass -completely untrue might I just add- rumour."

"Take a chill pill. I was only playing with you. Paris was going to spread that around for payback but I managed to convince her otherwise. Don't worry."

"God, Mary don't fucking scare me like that." He glared at her and run a hand through his hair. He looked freaked out by the very thought that someone thought there was something different about him.

"Oh dear lord. Tristan DuGrey is not perfect." Rory looked at him in amusement when he shook his head at her dysfunctional humour.

"Mock if you will, but hey beneath this Sex God is someone with actual feelings."

"Yeah you just have to dig down real, real, real, real, real, real low to see him."

"Very funny. But I'm serious I have feelings and when you say things like that it hurts, Mary. It hurts. It's not my fault all these little fucking vixens keep coming up to me and throwing these sordid innuendos at me. Is ruining my fragile little mind."

Rory chuckled while looking through one of her textbooks, trying to keep herself busy otherwise she would let out a laugh of disbelief. Guys like Tristan could not survive without drama they loved being the center of attention.

"So do you have a date for the dance on Friday? 'Cause I might make myself available for you. I've had say no to about 35 girls already and it's still a week till the actual thing. Anyway do you?" He asked changing the subject that had actually started this whole silly conversation. The Dance.

Slamming her locker shut Rory turned to face him fully; "It's such a major a shame I already have a date to the dance then." Enjoying the fact that he looked shocked before walking towards her next class.

"Really? And may I ask who that would be?" Tristan asked trying not to let his disappointment show. "I'll duel him for the honour of taking you to the dance." He mused and made a _swishing_ noise and an arm movement as if he was handling a sword.

Rory shook her head in amusement and then stopped walking causing him to knock into her, not realising he was behind her. "You would do that for me? Seriously? I would like be forever indebted to you." She replied sarcastically.

Tristan moved in front of her, blocking her way into her homeroom class. "Come on. Just tell me who you're going with." He pleaded

For some reason Rory found herself getting lost in those icy blue eyes. "Jake."

She ducked under his arm and walked into her classroom leaving a surprised Tristan in her wake. He let out a laugh of disbelief. So much for playing the friend card, "Fuck." He cursed pushing off the lockers and walking down the hall.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jake leaning against the boy's locker room wall and he was talking to one of the girls from the cheerleading squad. Asher? Ashley? Ashleigh. That was it.

"Hey dude." Jake greeted with a smile, as Tristan got closer to them.

"Hey. I need to talk to you about something." He said through gritted teeth before pushing Jake up against the wall.

-

"I can't believe Tristan asked you to the dance. This is so big!" Louise squealed as she walked up to Rory's locker at the end of the day, where Rory and Paris were standing.

Rory turned around shocked, "What?" She managed to squeak out.

"Tristan DuGrey asked you to the dance! I can't believe it! I mean I seriously can not believe it! You should have seen Summer at lunch she was totally mad, I mean fuming mad. Anna was trying to console her ended up getting slapped in the face it was like so-"

Paris cut Louise off "Alright Colleen Smart get off the gossip wagon for a second." She glared at Louise and then turned her attention to Rory who was still looking into her locker in shock. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You? Why didn't she tell me? This made my whole freaking week!" Louise cried in excitement, pushing Paris out of the way and trying get closer to Rory but Paris pushed her back and gave her a death glare.

"Louise would you shut your mouth for just five seconds?!"

"How?"

Louise and Paris turned towards Rory who was now looking at Louise for some sort of explanation, which Louise happily gave and sent a satisfied grin in Paris' direction.

"Apparently Marie, one of the cheerleaders on Summer's team was in the hallway this afternoon when Tristan decided to be like the most awesome guy ever and ask you out!" Paris grabbed Louise's arm impatiently and glared at her to get to the point, Louise pulled her arm out of Paris' reach not the slightest bit bothered and continued. "So as I was saying. Marie heard Tristan talking to you and decided to eavesdrop for Summer's benefit and heard your entire conversation even the stupid bit about Jake. And can I just say oh, my God! How can you dump Tristan for Jake?" Louise made a noise of disgust and rolled her eyes.

_Oh good Marie didn't see him push me up against a locker then._

"I didn't dump Tristan because Tristan and I are not even going out!" Rory said defensively, "And there is nothing wrong with Jake."

"I never said there was. I just don't get how you could give up this major opportunity to go to a dance with _the_ Tristan DuGrey. This might be your only opportunity and your giving it up!" Louise whined incredulously.

"Thank God you still have a brain to say no to that asshole." Paris muttered shoving some books into her locker and shutting the door. "He is the most conceited, arrogant, jackwad I have ever met."

"Gee Paris I get the feeling you don't like him very much." Louise laughed sarcastically.

"Paris, he really isn't that bad once you get to know him. He can _sometimes_ be kind of sweet and actually care about things." Rory said hesitantly, before walking toward the entrance of Chilton desperately trying to avoid the rant she was about to endure from Paris and the gushing from Louise.

"Oh no Gilmore! You are so not running away from this!" Louise yelled as she reached Rory and grabbed her arm causing her to cringe as Paris caught up to them. "I get the feeling you're not telling us the whole truth."

Rory sighed and pulled her arm out of Louise's grasp, "He kissed me."

Louise and Paris looked at each other before Louise let out an ear-piercing scream and started bouncing around them in excitement, sing-songing about being right. Paris on the other hand didn't look shocked in fact she wasn't showing any emotion and it was quite frustrating but she was the fist one to speak actual words.

"Okay. I guess it was a one time thing because I know your not stupid enough to have feelings for him because your smart and you would not want to because another notch on his bed post because you're…smart." She finished off uneasily, so un-like Paris. Normally she would freak out and got into a full-blown rant but for some reason she was holding back.

"Thanks, I think."

"Are you crazy?! This was so not a one-time thing! Have you seen Rory and Tristan together? I could feel the sparks between them. They're like a poster add for sexual tension!"

"I don't think you can get a poster add for sexual tension." Rory tried to joke but the other two girls were not paying attention to her and were in a heated argument of their own. Slowly backing away Rory headed towards her bus stop sparing one last glance only to see that they were still arguing.

-

The school council had really outdone themselves this year. They booked the ballroom in Hartford's most talked about hotel. The hall they had booked was a large room with a wooden dance floor and the rest of the place was taken up with chairs and elegant tables the decorations were amazing a little to colourful, but this was a Chilton dance after all it had to be acceptable.

Rory had got numerous compliments on her amazing dress. Her grandmother insisted on buying this dress and Rory only said yes because Emily finally relented and let her pick it out herself it took much persuasion but thanks to Lorelai she was able to get the one she wanted.

The dress itself was stunning. It was a black floral embroidered strapless dress that rested just below the knee. It was just what Rory wanted for the occasion, it was gorgeous enough to be approved by her grandmother. Jake went with a simple tux but still managed to look gorgeous.

Walking through the masses of students and chaperones they made their way over to the photographer taking the official photos. Rory smiled as Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and stood behind her as they got their photo taken.

Jake took her hand and they briskly walked toward their table where Paris, James, Louise, Madeline and their dates were sitting.

"How did you manage this? The table were supposed to be in alphabetical order." Rory laughed as they both sat down.

Paris smiled, "I told Brad that if he didn't put us all at a table I would make sure that he and I were partners for the next field trip we take. You can guess how easy it was to convince him after that."

"Aw poor Brad."

"You want to dance?" Jake asked and flashed her a dazzling smile while extended his hand out.

Rory looked at his hand and then hesitantly got up from the table, mouthing to Paris –please save me- But Paris was too busy sucking the face off of James. Damn James for putting up with Paris.

"I have to warn you, I'm a pretty good dancer. I took dance as a kid. I didn't want to it was either that or gymnastics." Jake laughed as a slow dance came on. "Ooh and I was so hoping this would be a fast song."

Rory sent him a reassuring smile, "Hey you said you can dance so it's okay." Moving so that they were actually touching Rory wrapped her arms around Jake's neck while his slightly stiff arms went around her waist.

They danced for a couple of minutes and somehow became slightly less awkward in each other's arms. Out of the corner of her eye, Rory finally noticed him. Standing in a corner with Summer hanging off his arm was Tristan. He looked good. More than good. He was wearing a suit you could tell it was expensive not a normal dance suit.

Summer looked like her normal slut self. Rory wondered why none of the chaperones hadn't given her a lecture about how short her dress was. They did to Louise.

A part of Rory was jealous. And another part was already expecting this. Tristan had made it quite clear during the week that he was asking Summer to the dance. But being Rory she wanted to keep whatever pride she had left and played it off like as if didn't matter. But it did.

Stupid feelings.

Stupid Summer.

Stupid Tristan.

"Are you okay?" Jake questioned, noticing the frown on her face.

Rory looked up at him. Wondering if she really liked Jake. Sure he was a pretty amazing guy. But was this a date? Was she leading him on?

"Is this a date?"

Jake's eyes darted up towards hers and Rory saw the amusement in them.

"Do you want it to be?" He asked as they swept across the dance floor when a fast beat song came on and Jake seemed to be really enjoying dancing with her now. Damn.

"I don't know. I mean I like you but I just don't know if…I really don't know how to explain it. You're an amazing friend and sometimes I just feel like there's something more here between us…..Please don't be freaked out."

He laughed and Rory took that as a good sign, he didn't seem to be laughing at her. "Rory, you're an amazing friend too. And I don't want to ever loose that but I get what your saying. I feel this thing between us too. But I don' think we should act on it, it might risk out friendship and like I said before I don't want to loose you."

She nodded feeling her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "I don't want to loose you either. So friends?"

"Friends. I, I uh have something to tell you."

Rory noticed the hesitancy in Jake's voice and nodded for him to continue, "Okay…"

"Tristan and I had a run-in this afternoon. He uh punched me." Jake laughed nervously and Rory looked at him in shock, "He said some things about how much of a loser I am and the only reason you said yes to me was to get to him, and that you kissed him. Mostly empty threats though. Warning me to stay away from you. If I didn't know any better I'd say he had a crush on you. Tell me I'm wrong."

She looked away guiltily, "I'm sorry. But it's not the complete truth. He kissed me and I know I shouldn't have let him but there's just…This force telling me to go for it and I have these feelings-"

"Feelings? How can you feel anything but hate for him? I don't get it. Are we talking about the same Tristan because he must have brain washed you."

"Jake-"

"You know what? It doesn't matter, this is your life. I can't control you." He smiled as a fast song came on and he lead her further into the masses of dancing teenagers.

No matter what happened tonight Rory knew one thing. She was so screwed.

-

"I want to dance, Tristan." Summer whined into Tristan's ear as they stood by the refreshments table overlooking the dance floor.

Tristan wasn't paying any attention to Summer though. He didn't have time for her. All he could focus on was Rory Gilmore. She looks absolutely amazing. No words were enough to describe how beautiful she looked. Tristan couldn't take his eyes off her.

There was just one big problem. Jake. Well two if you wanted to get technical. The other problem was glued to his fucking hip. Summer. The rough voiced ruining everything bitch.

"Go find a willing partner then." He spat angrily pushing her away from him when she tried to wrap her arms around his neck. "Your clinginess is getting annoying, Summer and is a major turn-off. So I'd quit while your ahead if you want to get fucked tonight."

"Fine. But would you please stop staring at Gilmore? People might actually notice."

Tristan tore his eyes away from Rory and looked at the people surrounding them. She was right. Some had noticed. Actually most of them had and were giving him all kinds of looks. Amusement, disbelief, disgust.

God, did none of these people have their one goddamned minds?

"So what do you say about relaxing a bit, hmm? Just forget about her. She doesn't care about you. Girls like Rory Gilmore don't know how to please a man like you Tristan. Leave that to me." Summer purred into his ear while running her hands up and down his chest seductively but Tristan only found himself repulsed.

"Would you fuck off, I'm not in the mood. And you can forget about the fucking. I can barely stand to be near you now without slapping that disgusting 'grin' off your face."

She actually looked hurt for a second before punching him in the shoulder with her newly manicured nails scratching his neck slightly. Wincing and swatting away her hands Tristan once again pushed her away and watched calmly as she deathly glared at him.

"She will never want you. She'll never take you seriously. Rory Gilmore thinks you're scum." Summer laughed mockingly, "Playboy Tristan DuGrey falling for the virgin. God I can't wait to tell everyone at school. You'll be an outcast like her. You totally deserve it." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Gee Summer I'm so scared. Like anyone would listen to you. Apart from you're stupid gossip squad you have no one. How many girls are they? Ten? Eleven? Wow I'm going to be ostracized by eleven little girls. Colour me scared." Tristan smirked dangerously at her before moving his head forward so no one else could hear. "You don't want to mess with me. Because if I go down, you coming with me. Isn't that how the king and Queen thing works, my dear?"

"Still doesn't change the fact that Rory will never be yours. Poor little Tristan. I have to say though; she looks really cute in Jake's arms. Really adorable couple. I mean I could totally seem them getting together." She taunted enthusiastically rubbing Tristan's arm mockingly, "Don't worry Hun, I'll be around when she fucks you over, Hah like she would ever fuck you anything." Summer laughed at him before turning on her heel and walking over to a bunch of cheerleaders and jocks.

Tristan glared at her retreating form wanting nothing more then to yell, threaten, just do something un-gentlemen like to her.

"Hey."

Tristan swiftly spun around in the direction of the voice he had wanted to hear all night. His mood instantly brightened as he got to get a up close look on her beauty for the first time.

"Hi." He replied, smiling at her.

Both of them stood there awkwardly for a moment. Rory crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably as the silence overcame them. Rory was about to say something when Tristan cut her off.

"Can we talk?" He asked almost hopeful.

"We are talking."

"I mean in private. It's kind of loud."

Rory looked at him, partly confused that he was almost being nice and partly cautious about being alone with him. Things always seemed to go wrong with they were alone together but one look into his crystal blue eyes and she melted and found herself agreeing.

"Sure."

-

They ended up in one of the hotels meeting rooms. Tristan just happened to pick the one with a lock on the door. Making sure that they weren't to be disturbed which unnerved Rory like no tomorrow.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rory asked as they walked further into the room and Tristan nodded and she continued, "Why did you punch Jake?"

"Huh. I knew the little Boy Scout couldn't keep his mouth shut about our little misunderstanding. It isn't what it looks like."

"I looks to me like you were jealous." She teased and laughed when a look of surprise and then crossed Tristan's face and then his trademark cocky smirk was back and he started rubbing his chin as though he were deep in thought.

"Jealous? Of him? Don't make me laugh. The only thing I was jealous of was that he got to take you to the dance."

The was he said that last sentence made Rory's heart swell and she managed to smile genuinely at him, "Tristan the reason I said no to you was because of Jake."

"I know because he asked you first."

"No it was because I thought that if I went to this dance with him it would prove that there was something between Jake and I."

Tristan tried not to let the anger show but he was doing a shit job of it, the muscles in Tristan's jaw clenched and he gruffly asked, "And?"

She laughed at his mad expression and that only made his face scrunch up more, "We talked about it and agreed that there is something there but we are going to remain friends in stead of putting a name to our relationship."

Rory so desperately wanted the conversation off of her and Jake so she went back to the reason Tristan had bought her into this meeting room.

"You wanted to talk?" Rory asked as she sat down on one of the tables, crossing her legs and smiling up at him as he walked closer their discussion already gone from Tristan's mind. "What are you doing?"

"You look gorgeous." He grinned; he looked like a small school boy who had just told his crush something special. "I mean it."

Rory blushed a deep crimson and looked down trying to avoid meeting his gaze, "Thank you."

"I'm serious. From the moment you walked into that room I could not take my eyes off of you. Even though you walked in with that idiot, Jake. All I could think about was being able to touch you. To kiss you," He confessed now standing in front of her with his hand rubbing up her arms soothingly as if he knew how she was going to react.

"Not this again," She groaned, slapping away his hands and standing up. She needed to get away from him and the feelings his confession had awoken. "You don't even know me! You know my name and a few stupid facts that mean nothing!" She shouted.

"Come on. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say you don't feel the same way?"

"Yes." She mumbled weakly, looking away from his condescending gaze. "I don't feel the same way. You want to know why? Because you're nothing to me. I mean come on. Have you seen the way you treat girls? You use us like were beneath you, when really we deserve so much more than a guy like you."

Tristan smirked and shook his head uninterested, "I know Mary and I've heard it all before. Mostly from you. Look I'm just trying to get to know you. That's what this whole things about-"

He tried to move towards her but she side stepped him and put her hands up, "No this, whatever it is, is about you trying to bang the virgin and it's disgusting. You're disgusting. You should be put down. No wonder you're family hates you-"

Her words were cut off when her body was slammed against the opposing wall. Rory let out a cry of pain when her hip met with something sharp. Looking down she couldn't see anything so she looked back up, shocked, into the black eyes of Tristan DuGrey.

He had his arm braced either side of her head and had the most furious look in his eyes. One his normally gentle hands came away from the wall and grabbed her face roughly, forcing her to look him straight in the eye.

"You don't know shit about my family or how they feel towards me. The only thing you know is rumours from you're fucking gossip twit friends. You say I treat girls like they're beneath me? It's because they normally are, but usually screaming my name."

Rory tried to turn her head but his grip just tightened, making her whimper from the pain.

"Stop-"

Her pleas where muffled when his mouth came crashing down onto hers roughly. Rory's eyes shot open but were met with his closed ones. She didn't resist realising it would be pointless. Tristan's other hand left the wall and found it's way to her hip, pulling her closer. Rory's arms that were down by her sides this whole time were now going around his neck.

When air became an issue Rory pulled away and put her fingers towards her mouth, running them over her now red and swollen lips. She was about to say something but Tristan pushed her back into the wall, running his hands down her legs before lifting her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Rory ran a hand down the side of his face and looked into his lust filled eyes trying desperately to catch her breath but it was not working. All she could do was look at him.

"Stop thinking." He warned, "Just….Stop thinking."

Tristan started into her eyes, mesmerised, it was almost as if he was looking right through her. "You are so beautiful." He murmured as his lips descended towards hers.

Their mouths moved together in sync just exploring each other until Tristan got impatient and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance which she hesitantly granted and was surprised when his tongue darted into her mouth.

She had never experienced anything like this. With Dean it was somewhat routine. Their kisses never had this much passion and want. Maybe because they never truly wanted one another, maybe everything with Dean was a lie. It all made sense. They loved each other but weren't _in_ love.

She didn't love Tristan. Far from it actually. It was lust, at least that's what she though it was. Rory had never experienced lust. Just what Louise and Madeline had told her and what it felt like. The way Tristan touched her sent shivers all through her. He knew how to make her feel wanted and in return she knew how to make him feel rejected. It's just the way things are. For now anyway.

Why would his intentions be true? His reputation wasn't the best. In fact it was the worst. Dean had-- This was her problem she kept comparing them. Tristan wasn't Dean, he didn't make her feel secure. Tristan didn't know anything about her like Dean did.

Dean, Dean, Dean. That's what it always came back to. Rory felt like she was betraying him somehow.

And yet as his hands slowly went down her thighs and then back up, almost painfully she couldn't find the will power to stop him. Tristan must of sensed her fear because he pulled his hands back.

"We should get back inside. Wouldn't want your date to worry." He snarled, dropping her legs, allowing her feet to touch the ground again as she stared up at him in shock.

Rory couldn't think of anything to reply with so instead she busied herself with running her hands down her dress and trying to get the creases out. When she realised everything on her looked normal again and Tristan wasn't saying anything she walked towards the door, her face red with embarrassment and it was almost like _she_ was the one doing the walk of shame.

His voice stopped her though.

"Mary. This meant nothing to me. So don't go telling your little girlfriends about it, wouldn't want them to think I'm not up for some fun." He laughed reaching into his pocket and taking out a flask, "Okay you can go now."

He was dismissing her?! After all the chasing and bullshit mind games? He really was what people were saying about him.

Rory laughter filled the room causing Tristan to put down his flask and look at her in confusion, "You're pathetic. I mean seriously. I don't know what the hell Summer sees in you. I've known Summer for about a year now and I never though I would say this but she deserves someone better than you." She looked him up and down is disgust before continuing, "And trust me when I say I hate Summer but now I hate you…with a passion. God! I can't believe I fell for all that crap."

"I know I'm horrible. I'm worthless. I'm a piece of scum. I've heard it all before." He scoffed, slurring his words slightly and Rory knew that the alcohol was obviously taking affect. "It doesn't bother me anymore. See no pain. I'm used to it. It makes you stronger." He slurred and then started to flex through his suit.

"I find myself feeling sorry for you. I tried to be nice to you and you just through it back in my face. I tried to care and it didn't work for you. So I give up and I hope you get professional help."

Something in Tristan's eyes changed. He wasn't staring at her bored it was like he was affected by her words," Okay. I was lying about before. It wasn't nothing."

Rory tried to laugh. This situation was really funny if you thought about it. It was like he had two split personalities both of which she hated.

"I hate you. I honestly-"

In the next moment she was swept off her feet and pinned against the wall, her eyes flew open when his lips brushed gently against hers tasting the alcohol straight away and feeling slightly disgusted at the taste. She was stunned but that didn't stop her responding and giving in to the want she felt for him. Moaning when his hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her face closer.

"This means nothing. You mean nothing." Rory weakly mumbled against his lips.

-

**(A/N) **I was actually kind of stuck on writing this chapter. I know Tristan seemed kind of rough but I sort of want him so come across as this dark person who has all this pent up anger at himself and the world. –shrug- Sorry if it's not what you're expecting.Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated. I love 'em. ;)


	4. Over My Head

**Chapter 4**

**Over My Head**

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly I own nothing._

_**Reviews: **__Wow I'm so glad you are still interested in this story ad I really enjoy reading the reviews you leave. _

_**(A/N)**__ Okay, I'm sorry this is a long authors note. The first paragraph is just one of Rory's little thoughts on her and Tristan's situation. _

_Just to clear this up, they did not have sex. Just imagine a heavy make-out session then one of the chaperones busted them and this chapter is set a week later. Tristan had kind of changed in this chapter he's sort of nice. Almost boyfriend like but he still has that ass-like-ness about him. Sorry if it's confused anyone._

-

_I guess you could say this have been going well. Sort of. I wonder how I'm going to tell my mom about Tristan. Were dating. No were not. Hanging out, that's what were doing, just hanging out oh and kissing. This one messed up situation. I'm starting to admit that I have feelings for him. It's been a week since the dance fiasco, and we've hung out a lot. Mostly at school during lunch. Summer has been-_

"I still can't believe it." Louise said causing Rory to turn her attention to Louise all thoughts gone out of her mind as she, Louise, Paris and Madeline sat down in the cafeteria and she instantly spotted Tristan at the opposite end of the hall where he sat with his group, "Even now as you confirm it, I still can't believe it. Rory dating a bad ass."

Rory blushed and looked over to where Tristan was, not only was he staring at her but he was also smiling. "Stop staring at him, Louise. And we are not dating we're just…I don't even know."

Louise turned her head away from Tristan and focused on Rory, "I do! Okay he kissed you that mean that he must like you and from what you've told us you kissed him back so that must mean you like him. There you go I just cleared it up for you."

"It's not that easy, you've seen the was he treats people. It's horrible."

"Yeah I know but he treats you differently now that you're his girlfriend. It's like he's changing for you. It's like a Romeo and Juliet story." Louise trailed off dreamily, looking upward as if she was deep in thought.

"Romeo and Juliet died in the end." Paris said lifting her head up from the book she was reading for the first time since they had sat down.

Louise's head snapped down and she send a death glare to Paris, "Trust you to shit on my dream Paris. I mean Rory's dream. Now tell me again."

"Okay so you noticed how we were kind of looking at each other during the dance-" Rory groaned in annoyance when Louise cut her off again.

"Oh, my God! I could like so sense the heat between you two-"

"Louise would you please let me finish. Anyway, so I saw him having this argument with Summer and I thought I would see if he was okay. Louise don't interrupt." Rory halted when Louise opened her mouth excitedly, "And then we talked, Tristan said he wanted to go somewhere more private so we did-"

"And then she jumped me." An amused voice said as the person sat down next to Rory, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Rory craned her head to the side to get a better look at him and blushed when she saw his smirk, "Actually I think you'll find it was the other way round."

"No. I'm pretty sure it was you who pushed me against the wall-"

Louise shrieked, "You pushed him up against a wall?! I can't believe this! It's like we've stumbled into the Twilight Zone, because something is off about this. Who are you and what have you done with _The Virgin Mary_?" Louise asked suspiciously.

Tristan smirked proudly while Rory flushed a deep red and rolled her eyes at Louise and then Madeline when they started talking about it again.

"Would you two quit it? And please keep your voices down." Rory hissed, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. They hadn't.

"Come on Mary, if they want to discus our escapades the let them. I mean it only make me seem even more desirable." He grinned at the gossiping two-some.

Paris let out a sarcastic snort and Tristan glared at her.

"What's the matter Paris? Not getting any?"

"Oh quite the opposite. James and I had the most amazing sex last night. I never knew how good it could be, with Jamie it was always the same he would move up and down, up and down and well you get the drift. But James? Oh God! It was so mind blowing he gave me the biggest orgasm of my life. I bet I could give Louise and her dates a run for their money."

When Paris had finally finished she looked at the other occupants of the table and noticed their horrified faces, Paris laughed quietly and gathered up her books before leaving the stunned group.

"Did all of that sex talk come out of Paris' mouth?" Madeline asked after what seemed like an hours silence. "I never thought I'd see the day." She muttered in disbelief.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Louise gagged.

Tristan shook his head and pulled Rory closer to him, surprised when she didn't pull away or push him. She seemed content and relaxed. "If I knew that was how the conversation was going to end I never would have opened my mouth."

"It might have been best." Rory smiled at him, and her eyes widened at how close she and Tristan were, his icy blue eyes staring into hers. She heard Louise let out an excited squeal Rory had to tear her eyes away from his. "What?"

"Nothing. Madeline why don't you and I go check out this weeks hot guy board in the bathroom? I think I misread it yesterday when it said Oliver Martinez was this weeks hotty."

Madeline gasped on pure shock, and put her hands over her mouth. "No way! He, he, he wears plaid and has glasses! The girls said that guys who wear glasses are so not allowed on the board."

"You know we all wear plaid. Look around you Madeline we all wear it, you wear it." Rory laughed amused at how shallow Madeline and Louise could be.

Madeline rolled her eyes dramatically, "I know that, Rory! But we have to wear it! The guys of Chilton don't! They can wear jeans but no, Oliver Martinez wants to be a loser and wear plaid trousers. I mean where the hell does he get them from? I didn't even know that people make trousers in plaid." Madeline's voice went from disgusted to intrigued.

"I know a boutique in Hartford that makes these really hot jean plaid dungarees that I predict will be really in fashion for next year." Louise nodded excitedly.

"Really? We should totally buy some!"

"I know, we should totally do it now encase one of these fashion victims heard us and want to steal our idea. So come on lets go." She said gesturing for Madeline to get up, which she finally got the hint and got up and Louise linked their arms together as the left.

Tristan turned towards Rory, his arm still around her shoulders and pulled her closer until their bodies were touching, "Alone at last."

"But were not alone, we have the rest of the student body here." Rory retorted and pointed to all around her. "How was your weekend?"

"It was okay. Keep daydreaming to the dance. You're legs around my waist, you're lips on mine. Man I needed so many fucking cold showers."

Rory turned her head trying to avoid him seeing her blush but he did because he let out a little chuckle.

"Mary, don't be embarrassed. Be honest with me, okay?" When Rory didn't answer he continued. "Do you really not like me?"

"Of course I like you. Do you think I'd kiss a guy I don't like? I just don't like the way you treat people. I know you don't treat me like it anymore but you used to. Maybe if you were nice to me in the beginning then we might have got to know each other better." Rory explained and let out a gasp when Tristan grabbed her face and crashed their lips together.

"We know each other." He murmured against her lips as he pulled away and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, "You're Rory Gilmore. You're seventeen-"

Rory pulled away from him and Tristan groaned when his head fell, "I know! I remember you telling me this when we first met but we don't. You know my name and some things you found out from other people and I know a couple of details about your family that probably aren't even true."

Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Okay. My name is Tristan DuGrey, I'm seventeen, my family hates me and I really want to kiss you right now." He smirked when she glared at him in irritation, "Let me kiss you." He growled.

"Nope. Not until you tell me something _useful_ about yourself." She replied defiantly, shaking her head when he tried to pull her towards him.

He cursed loudly before smirking, "I am a sex god." He quietly said, knowing that Rory wouldn't want their conversation broadcasted and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "King of the sex gods they call me."

"I'm being serious." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at his ignorance.

"So was I. Alright fine. Uh, I once snuck out of my house at two in the morning when I was fourteen to go to a poll dancing bar."

"Don't lie! Why the hell would you go to a poll dancing bar?" Rory gasped, her eyes wide as he nodded in conformation.

"I don't really know, I just remember seeing a flyer hanging around a stupid idea popped into my head. I also remember how pissed my father was when I came in off my head with some twenty-something woman. She was one of the poll dancers."

"But-You, you were only fourteen." She stuttered.

"I know but think of it this way, my parents weren't around, the only person I could talk to was my grandfather and then he got sick so I rarely saw him. I decided to find some friends and I guess you could say I got in with the wrong crowd."

Rory stared at him for a moment before leaning inwards and briefly touched her lips over his, but as soon as it had started it was over. She smiled softly when he groaned.

"Is that all I get for telling you something? Maybe if I tell you about-"

He was cut off when her mouth crushed his, her lips gliding over his. One of Tristan's hands made it's way to the back of her neck pulling her as close as possible, his other hand rested on her lower thigh. Rory pulled away after a few minutes, when air became an issue but mostly because she could feel the glares coming from the female half of the students in the room.

"I think that was a good reward." Tristan chuckled, wiping is mouth slightly. "I thought you weren't big on the whole PDA thing."

"I'm not but I didn't exactly expect you to tell me something real." Rory smiled, blushing when she realised that most of the girls were staring at her with their mouths agape and Summer looked like she had steam coming out of her ears.

"Rory, you are officially hated by a third of the girl population," Jake laughed as he joined them, laying his tray down. "Hey dude." He said to Tristan who was glaring at him.

Rory sent him a teasing smile before not so subtly elbowing Tristan who let out a little groan and then putting on a fake smile and nodding in response.

"Uh, Rory, I still have you're coat from the dance. I keep forgetting to give it to you. And I was wondering if you could help me out, I need some help with the notes from Mr. Thompson class. I didn't do any." Jake said sheepishly grinning at her, then coughing away his smile when he saw Tristan's deadly scowl.

"Sure. I thought I saw you writing something in you're book." Rory frowned at him. "Or maybe you were doodling someone's name." She said suggestively.

"No. My mind was just somewhere else during that class. Oh and I was not doodling if anything I was drawing." Jake explained pulling out his notepad and showing her a drawing of herself. It was Rory just sitting there with her head propped up by her hand and she was chewing her pencil.

Tristan looked down at it in disgust. A million thoughts running through his head, mostly insults towards Jake. Did Jake have nothing better to do than look at someone he couldn't have? He had obviously spent most of the class drawing her. It was sick, he was a stalker.

"Jake! It's amazing. And slightly embarrassing, I thought I got out of the habit of chewing my pencils." She pouted before reaching over and grabbing the notepad to get a better look. "Tristan have a look at this."

Tristan didn't know what to do. If he started an argument with Jake, Rory probably would get mad. But he couldn't let Jake get used to this kind of thing. Rory was his. Not Jake's.

"Yeah. It's great." He said, putting a possessive arm around her shoulders and smirked widely at Jake, "You must have spent the whole class drawing that, _Dude_."

Jake's eyes widened at the tone in Tristan's voice but then matched his smirk head on, "I guess you could say I spent some time on it. But Rory's so beautiful; it was kind of hard for me to take my eyes off her once I started. Couldn't stop if you know what I mean."

Tristan looked at Rory in time to see her blush and say a polite thank you, his jaw tightened and he felt like punching Jake, "Yeah. I know what you mean. You should see her when she's got her eyes closed, she makes this amazing face but she only does that face when I'm kissing her." He taunted, grinning proudly when Jake's face fell and he looked at Rory uncomfortably for a moment.

"Tristan!" Rory hissed trying to hide her embarrassment but neither boy noticed, their attention was on each other, glaring immensely. "Um, I'm going to go and get another drink. Do you two want anything?"

When neither of them answered she hesitantly lifted up Tristan's arm, letting herself out, and walked towards the food line. Tristan's eyes never leaving her back until he heard Jake laugh.

"I know what you're doing." Tristan sneered, his eyes burning with fire.

"And what am I doing, Tristan? Rory is my friend. She was my friend before you even came to this school."

"Don't play fucking dumb, Jake. I want you to stay away from Rory. She's mine."

"God! Do you even hear yourself? 'She's mine' Rory is not yours and she's not mine. She is not a possession like you make her out to be. Just to make things clear, I could have Rory as my girlfriend if I wanted to. I would sure as hell make be a better boyfriend than you are."

Tristan's black eyes shot up when Jake said that he could get Rory to be his girlfriend. His eyes flared in anger, he leaned in dangerously close.

"Let's get a few things straight, shall we? Rory doesn't like you in that way, she's told me and even if she did I would never let her go out with a twat like you." Jake was about to say something but Tristan cut him off. "There is no fucking way that you are going to come between us, okay? I want you to stay away from her."

"No. Not okay. I'm not giving up my friendship with Rory for a player like you. I know what you'll do Tristan. You'll use her and then dump her when Summer manages to convince you to fuck her again." Jake glared at him disgustedly, shoving his tray away.

From the distance Rory looked on worried, she quickly paid for her drink and made her way back to the two bickering boys. Once she got close enough she heard Jake say something about Summer.

"Hey, so Tristan and I should really get going. We've got Algebra next." Rory grimaced, smiling falsely at them. "Ready, Tristan?"

Tristan took the hint, stood up and put him arm securely around her waist and threw Jake a taunting nod, "Well as fun as this had been, we really should be going. As hot as Ms Kelso is, she is one hell of a punctuality pest."

"Bye Jake." Rory said, waving to him as she and Tristan walked out of the cafeteria. Once they were outside Rory angrily smacked his arm, "Why did you have to do that!"

Tristan laughed and shot her an innocent look, tightening his hold on her waist. "He was asking for it. You should have heard him Mary. _I could have Rory as my girlfriend if I wanted to_." He mimicked Jake's earlier words, "You should be proud of your boy for defending you."

"Oh I am." She chuckled mockingly, "My _boy_ did a wonderful job. Now Jake probably hates me. It's not like I have hundreds of friends like you do."

"Baby, I love it when you get mad, do that sexy pouty thing again. It gets me so hard." He smirked when she started blushing again, "Hey it's not my fault you're so sexy, blame your mom. I wonder if it's in the genes. I've only ever met your grandmother and I have to say she is one fine woman."

"Tristan! That is so disgusting! That's my grandma, ew."

"What? If you look like that when you are her age I won't be complaining."

"New topic. Let's go back to how much Jake loooves me." She said sarcastically but noted when he stiffened and his eyes grew much darker. "I was joking. Don't take it so seriously."

"I can't help it. The guy just annoys me. The way he smirks at you makes me want to slam him into a wall and-"

"Kiss him?"

He sent her an outraged glare before continuing, "Punch him. Trying to steal my girl is inexcusable."

"Huh. You're girl? I didn't know that I belonged to you."

"You know what I mean. It's like I saw you first, therefore I get first dibs…. Wait no. Don't say anything or be offended what I meant to say was he had no right to hit on you like that." He shrugged, kissing her temple when he felt her relax.

"If I remember correctly you did the exact same thing when you first met me, saying all this crap about how you could get me."

"And see how well that worked, I got you." He said ducking away from her when she went to hit him again. "Face it Mary, you were mine from the second you met me. The way you crinkled you're nose when I talked about fucking you. You were hooked."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Rory mused and Tristan stopped walking when they reached the door to their Algebra classroom letting Rory walk in first, "What a gentleman." Her eyebrows arched when he closed the doors behind them.

"For you, anything." He smirked at his own cheesiness, "Remind me never to say anything like that again."

Rory laughed as she and Tristan sat down next to each other in the empty classroom and smiled when Tristan pulled his seat closer to hers.

"I told Jake to stay away from you," He admitted and watched the emotions flash across her face. Anger, pain, confusion and most of all understanding. "He's a guy I know what he wants, you can't just be friends with a guy."

Rory scoffed, "I can! So what you think that just because I'm friends with a guy means I'm going to automatically have sex with him? Or have feelings for him?"

"It's not you, it's him. He likes you and I know that you like him because of what you told me at the dance." He defended, standing up when she did. "I know you wouldn't try anything with him but given the chance he would."

"You don't know that! I'm not going to give up my friendship with Jake." She said defiantly, holding her chin up as he came in closer. "Stop it."

"I'm not asking you to. I was just telling him to stay away from you. Not forever just until he gets his feelings under control. And don't say he doesn't have any feelings for you, if he didn't why the fuck would he have drawn that picture of you. He's a psycho."

Rory didn't know what to say. Was Tristan right? Did Jake have feelings for her?

"I, I…"

Tristan sighed and moved so he was in front of Rory, and kissed her briefly on the lips, "Look maybe I was out of line. I just hate the way he looks at you."

"Hmm, like he wants to have sex with me? I wonder who else looks at me like that…Oh yeah you! So really I should be used to it. I hate the way you look at me." She mumbled, looking up to him as his hands lightly massaged her hips.

"And how exactly do I look at you?" He asked his lips hovering over hers.

"Like you want to kiss me." She barely whispered her voice suddenly weak.

"That's because I do."

Tristan laid open mouthed kisses down her neck, up to her cheek and then finally his mouth met hers. Rory's hands went to his waist, pulling his shirt up slightly until she felt his skin; his hands went to her cheeks.

Rory gasped in surprise when the classroom door banged opened, pushing Tristan away from her they both turned to see who had interrupted them. It was Ms Kelso, and Summer damn her timing.

"Mr DuGrey. Can't say I'm surprised. Miss Gilmore on the other hand." She shook her head in slight disbelief and a look of disappointment in her eyes, "This is a place of learning."

Summer tsk'ed from behind her, "I think it's absolutely out of order. Ms Kelso I demand that they get punished, as part of the school council I remember the Headmaster's rule about public displays of affection. No lenience."

Ms Kelso laughed, "Miss Maxwell how many times have we teachers caught you doing just that?….At you're silence I'm guessing it's more times than you can remember. Mr DuGrey and Miss Gilmore consider this a warning." Rory nodded here head and Tristan smirked, Ms Kelso turned her attention to the rest of the class that were listening to the conversation outside. "Alright get to your seats. Class started two minutes ago."

-

"You can not be serious."

It was now the end of the day, Rory and Tristan were walking outside when he offered to give her a ride….To his house.

"No I'm pretty serious. What's wrong?" He asked, confused to why she wasn't taking him serious.

"Because…Why would I go to you're house when I live at mine."

"Because I want you to come to my house. We can hand out. I have a pool, sauna, Jacuzzi, tennis court, everything you can think of my house probably has it. Plus my parents aren't home, and since it's only me not even the maids are there." He shrugged slinging his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. "What more could you want?"

"As great as that all sounds, I can't. I don't have a bathing suit or anything else." She excused.

"I have all that stuff, come on. Please?"

Rory smiled at his begging, stopping when they reached his car. "Oh fine since you begged. But don't think I'm going to make out with you at any given moment just because your parents aren't there."

"Mary, is that all you think about? I know I'm hot and you can't keep your hands off me but please, I have some self-respect. Not everything about me is sex."

"Ha! Who are you trying to fool, if it were possible you're middle name would be sex." She laughed, banging her hip against his as they approached his car,

"Tristan sex DuGrey. I like it." He smirked, opening the passenger door for her, "Now Miss Contrary, get in the car."

"I don't remember agreeing." She started stubbornly, "I know what's going to happen, we'll get to your house, you'll take me up to your room and we'll spend the afternoon making out, I know you Tristan. You always have an extra innuendo,"

"Would you just get in the car." Tristan moaned, irritated beyond belief at her stubbornness.

Rory looked at him and then to the car, sighting she climbed in and let him shut the door, waiting for him to get in also. They drove for about 10 minutes, in silence before Tristan smirked over at her and put one of his hands on her knee and started drawing invisible circles on to her flesh.

He knew it would drive her crazy. That's why he was doing it. Bastard. Every time his did a circle he would go a little higher, until he reached the top of her thigh. Rory's hands clamped onto his, forcefully pushing it away, scowling deadly at him in the process.

"Stop doing that." She scolded firmly. "I mean it."

He just smiled innocently and moved his hand back to the steering wheel, humming along to the radio and drumming his finger on the wheel.

"What about your grandfather?"

Tristan's head snapped to her direction, "What?"

She shifted in her seat nervously, knowing that his grandfather was a sore subjects, "Will your grandfather be at your house? You mentioned your parents not being there but you said nothing about your grandfather."

He had noticeably stiffened and his knuckles had turned white from how hard he was gripping the wheel. "No. He's in the hospital again."

Rory reached over and interlaced their fingers, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He said curtly, running his long fingers over her knuckles, smiling when she involuntary shivered under his touch, "He was getting worse."

"What happened?"

"He, uh, he was just having trouble breathing, my dad suggested we just let him get over it but my mom managed to convince him to call an ambulance." Tristan chuckled bitterly, "Asshole would rather drink than take his own father to the hospital."

"That's horrible. How can he do that to his own father." Rory spat, horrified as she gripped Tristan's hand tighter, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. He's okay now. He should be aloud out in about a week or two. Anyway let's stop talking about him, yeah? It only makes me moody and we don't want that do we?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tristan, it's okay to be upset."

"I'm not." He said curtly and turned all this attention back to driving.

"Don't shut off from me Tristan, please. I'm just worried about you. And I know we barely know each other and that's what makes it so ridiculous, but I can't help it. So please don't shut me out."

There was something about the desperation in her voice that made Tristan turn his head towards her. Her eyes were glazed and she suddenly had a distant look in her eyes, like she regretted saying anything to him.

Looking in the side mirror and making sure there were no cars before pulling over, surprising Rory when he instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She reluctantly let him; she sat there stiffly straddling him. Tristan pulled her head closer until there was just inches between them.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to this stuff, opening up. It's not what I do. You knew that when you first met me and you still know it now. And I'm sorry if that upsets you or you get frustrated but that's the way it is." He concluded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Rory nodded and understood what he meant, "I get that. I do it's just hard. It's like I've seen what you can be like towards other people; you're basically an ass. And then when you're with me you are totally different and it's confusing. I never know what I stand with you." Rory said and ran a hand down his cheek, bringing his face closer and initiating the kiss.

It started off sweet and then grew heated when one of Tristan's hands made it's way under her shirt, running his fingers over her stomach, leaving flames dancing in it's wake. His tongue entered her mouth as they battled for control.

Rory pulled away after a moment, breathing heavily, "We really should get going." She moved off of his lap and settled back into her seat, sighing and looking awkwardly out the window as Tristan started the car and they continued their drive to his house. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He laughed, double glancing in the direction, "Mary, I, I'm okay. I'm just stressed that my grandfather is back in the hospital and no, you don't need to worry your gorgeous little head about it." He reassured her, "Were here."

Rory looked at the house in awe, it was huge!

"Wow." She managed to breathe out.

"I had a feeling you'd like it. Wait till you see the inside."

"Mr DuGrey, are you trying to seduce me by showing off your extravagant house?" Rory said coyly, batting her eyelashes for effect as Tristan grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and pulled her towards the house.

"Is it working?" He asked, biting back a smile.

"Maybe." She said amused and then stopped dead in her tracks as they walked fully into the house. She couldn't get any words out or describe the sight she was witnessing.

Tristan laughed heartily, "Mary, pick your jaw off the floor."

She didn't have time to admire the room any longer because Tristan was pulling her up the stairs, she looked at him in confusion and then her eyes widened.

"I knew it. I knew we just came here to make out. You got my hopes up. I thought I was going to relax in a sauna or play around in a pool." Rory pouted, laughing when he glared at her in offence.

"I'm kind of insulted that you would rather hang out in a pool than fool around with me although I don't quite know what you meant by 'play' around in the pool. It sounds dirty."

"Tristan!" She laughed, they stopped in front of a large oak door that she guessed to be Tristan's room. He opened the door and she had to bite her lip from saying something snarky about his gentlemen ways.

Rory walked in a head of him but saw something or should she say someone on Tristan's bed.

Tristan came to a complete stop when he saw Summer laying, naked, on his bed. He was instantly furious, his jaw setting into an angry scowl. "What the fuck are you doing here." He demanded harshly and stood to stand in front of Rory. He wasn't trying to block her view or maybe on some level he was.

Summer smirked evilly rubbing her thighs together, "I got your message."

Tristan frowned, "What message? What the hell are you talking about? And would you put some fucking clothes on."

Summer stood up from the bed, still naked and Rory found herself instantly snapped out of her frozen state and looked away, half horrified and half embarrassed. Tristan didn't seem bothered by he nakedness in fact he had an annoyingly emotionless mask on.

Tristan glared at her as she wrapped one of his sheets around herself but still Summer managed to show of most of her skin. Still smirking she still somehow had that look of innocence on her face.

"Oh God. Rory. I am so sorry you had to find out this way. But wait, Tristan, you knew I was coming over….You planned this!" Summer gasped, looking at Rory in what looked like fake sympathy. "I so do not want to be in the middle of this. Um Tristan are you going to send Rory away or do you want me to come back later?"

Tristan wanted to kill Summer at that moment, he wanted it to be very slow and painful but he decided to keep his cool and deal with this and then Rory….Rory. What was he going to tell her, would she believe him?

"Summer, you need to leave. I never called you, you know I fucking didn't!" He spat angrily, grabbing Rory's wrist when he noticed her out the corner of his eye, trying to walk out the door. "I mean this seriously now, if you don't get the fuck out of here now, I will hurt you."

"Tristan!" Rory cried, her eyes widening at his last admission.

Tristan took his eyes off of Summer and turned to face Rory, who looked horrified, he realised his mistake and instantly regretted it, sighing he tried to make it right and defend himself. "I, I didn't mean…I would never…" He trailed off stuttering.

Summer smirked from behind them and then moved to a little closer. "As much as I hate to say this and ruin your relationship with Tristan. He has hit me before. It was when I tried to talk to him about his family."

His eyes widened in disbelief, he had never hit a woman. "Don't you dare insinuate that Summer, I swear to God!" He turned back to Rory, she looked torn between believing him and Summer. "Don't believe a word that comes out of her conniving little mouth. You have to know that I would never ever his a woman."

Both Summer and Tristan turned their bodies to Rory. She stood there like a deer in headlights. All eyes on her, who would she believe?

-

**(A/N)** Who do you think Rory will believe? I'll give you a hint, there's going to be some Trory angst hehe I think that sort of gave it away. I know Tristan and Rory's relationship has kind of skipped over the normal timeline but I wanted to add a jealous Tristan in this chapter. I know I'm mean.

Anyway please take the time to review, I love them. ;)


End file.
